Fireworks
by Amythista
Summary: A relic of their childhoods, a part of a past that seems so long ago. Short and sweet oneshot. EdxWinry, Resembool Trio.


Inspired by the fourth of July's fireworks and a clip on youtube from one of the video games. It has nothing to do with the fourth, though, just fireworks. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Traditionally, in Resembool Village, fireworks are set off on the first day of October. Once, a long time ago, there was a reason for it. Pinako Rockbell says it was for the harvest, Beatrice Miller says for Resembool's foundation, and Mabel Peters insists on a far fetched story of star-crossed lovers from days long since passed. No matter what the reason, it's a Resembool tradition and expectation. And Winry Rockbell will _not_ miss it.

"C'mon, you guys!" she whines, foot tapping impatiently against the Elric home's smooth wooden floor. Edward looks up at his friend, annoyance written on his face, and opens his mouth to say something. However, his mother interrupts.

"Don't worry, Winry," she soothes the young girl, turning from the sink to smile. "The fireworks don't start for another half hour. You'll have plenty of time."

The young girl pouts. "Kay, Auntie Trisha."

"Done!" Ed announces loudly, leaning back from the table and glancing at his little brother, who is still chewing. Now that he's finished, he suddenly takes the side of his impatient friend. "C'mon, Al! Hurry up!"

"I'm eating! I'm eating!" Al protests. Trisha smiles as she picks up her eldest son's plate. "Drink your milk, Ed."

The young boy scowls at the untouched white substance in front of him, and Trisha knows that it'll be part of Al's breakfast tomorrow. Winry  
glances outside, a frown creasing her small face. "Please, Al..."

"Okay, okay, I'm done." comes the grumbled reply. Ed and Winry jump up and race out the door, Al scrambling to get out of his chair. "Hey! Wait for me!" He calls as his small legs carry him fast as they can out the door.

Trisha smiles slightly, eyes following the children until they run over the next hill and out of her sight. She stares at the sky for a moment, before pulling out a chair and resuming her staring and her thoughts.

"You guys run slow!" jeers Ed as he begins to run backwards, facing his friend and brother. Winry sticks her tongue out at him and tries to run faster. Ed starts laughing, an action that causes Al and Winry to narrow their eyes, but their revenge is sweet when he trips and falls over a tree root.

"Oww..." he groans as his friends start to laugh. He shoots them a glare, but it doesn't halt their laughter. He picks himself off the ground, all the while muttering _"S'not funny."_

They regain their pace soon after, quickly arriving at the fence that is their special spot. Winry climbs up first, Al plopping down to lean against it, and a scowling Ed climbing up last to sit between his brother and Winry.

Winry and Al make awkward conversation over Ed, who remains silent, glaring at the ground. It's almost dark now, sky turning a dark gray that will soon fade into black. Already, a few bright stars can be counted. A slight wind rustles the tree above them and long grass beneath them.

Out of nowhere, a high hissing sound erupts from the sky, and all three look up as the first firecracker sends a shower of light into the sky.

The lights seem magnificent to the young children. The clear wonder on their faces will fade in time, hardened by death and loss and sacrifice. But right now, all three's faces and minds are innocent. It won't be until a month from now that Ed and Al find their first alchemy book, or open the door to their father's locked study. It will be several years before all three are parentless. It will be a few more until Alphonse Elric becomes nothing more than a soul incased in an empty shell, and his brother to lose two limbs and replace them with metal made by the girl beside them.

When they go home for the night, visions the beautiful light that seemed close enough to touch are still imprinted in their sight when Ed and Al close their eyes.

* * *

A quiet room, broken only by the occasional turn of a page from a dusty tome or the _chink_ as the armor moves. A clock in the corner makes no noise as it ticks away the moments of their lives, almost like a predator. Though they don't know it yet, time is indeed their enemy.

A loud boom startles the occupants of the room, both of whom jump up in surprise.

"What was that?" says Ed, eyes narrowed as he turns towards the door. "Think it's a surprise attack?"

His brother makes no reply. "Al?"

He turns around to face his little brother, who he finds is staring out the window. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Look, brother." he replies quietly as another loud _boom_ erupts from outside.

The two watch the fireworks for several minutes, memories erupting in their minds like the bright lights erupting in the sky above.

"It must be for the military festival." Al whispers. Ed nods once and watches for only a few more moments before making a small noise and turning, a stricken expression on his face, to run out the door. Al turns after him, puzzled. "Brother?"

He follows Ed down the hall, looking every which way for some sign of Ed. He stops short several feet away from his brother's back, a phone pressed to his ear.

"Winry? Hey, it's me."

And internally, Al smiles. This is the first time he's called her since they left.

* * *

"I think we should go." Winry announces, shooting her childhood friends a look. Ed rolls his eyes but says nothing, returning to his book. Al grins.

"I think that's a great idea!" he says, sitting up straighter. "C'mon, Brother, we haven't gone in years!"

"No," is the grumbled response. Winry narrows her eyes and, throwing a smirk at Al, moves her face an inch away from Ed's. He looks up and  
his face quickly colors, golden eyes wide.

"Please, Ed?" Winry says quietly. Al stifles his laughter as Ed stutters out an "Uh...o-okay, Winry..."

They walk to the fence together, laughing and talking. Ed and Winry's hands brush a few times, causing the couple to blush and Al to roll his eyes but allow himself a smile nonetheless. They reach their spot just as the fireworks begin. Winry giggles and runs to climb onto the fence like a little kid.

Al notices Ed's affectionate gaze towards the blonde girl, love clear in his eyes now that he thinks no one is looking. It's obvious what the former State Alchemist feels for his mechanic and, Al thinks with a grin, he seems to have finally realized it himself.

Ed and Winry sit on the fence and Al leans against it as the three watch the brilliant display. Well, the two. Ed spends most of the display gazing at the girl beside him, even moving to cover her hand with his. Her head jerks towards him, and he turns away with a blush.

Al, unbeknownst to the two, rolls his eyes. _Get on with it, brother._

Winry smiles and, scooting over slightly, rests her head on his shoulder. His face is bright red now, but he smiles in return and wraps his right arm around her, relishing the feel of her body against him, with a limb that has felt so little for so long.

They sit that way through the evening, watching a relic of their childhood together. So much has changed since the times of their pasts, but their bonds will always remain the same.


End file.
